R&M: Together Again!
by DarkBonesHT
Summary: Mario and Reisen finally reunites for love after 7 months of being separated. However, does Luigi, Yoshi, Link, Kaguya, Eirin, and Tewi wants them split for the best? Ladies and Gentlemen! I simply do not know... just read the story. Happy Valentine's Day 2014!


"Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario! Mario!" Luigi calls for his brother. Mario was still sleeping in his bed, he wishes not to be disturb while he is asleep. Luigi hopped on his bed and jumped on Mario like no tomorrow.

"Wakie wakie!" Luigi yelled.

Mario opened his eyes and faced his brother Luigi.

"Morning! Are you ready to-a meet Reisen again?" he asked.

"Yes... the day has-a finally came" Mario said with a smile.

Mario got off his bed in his blue night-shirt and pants. Luigi jumped.

"You can't-a meet her like-a this!" Luigi gasped as he pushed Mario down the stairs. No one knows why, but he did.

"Oh sorry!" Luigi apologizes.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled.

Luigi ran out of the room and out of the house. His stomping woke Yoshi and his head rose from the ground off his pillow.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said.

Mario got up and straightened his back. He looked at his clothes then he head to the shower. As he was running, he rubbed Yoshi's nose to keep him awake.

"Morning Yoshi!" Mario said as he ran into the bathroom.

"Yoshi!" he responded.

Luigi walked back in and he sighed.

"Has it been-a 7 months Yoshi?" Luigi asked Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" he responded.

"Well... as long as Mario is-a happy!" Luigi explained.

After a nice hot shower, Mario dressed himself in a nice black suit with a red tie with his signature 'M' on it. He combed his hair to his hairstyle everyone loves him for and he brushed his mustache. He wore a carrot necklace and he was ready. Mario walked out to meet up with Luigi, Link, and Yoshi sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked him.

"Like a billion bucks!" Mario said joyfully.

* * *

><p>"Reisen! Reisen! Reisen! Reisen! Reisen!" Tewi yelled as she pulled on Reisen's ears. Reisen pulled the blanket over her head to continue sleeping. Tewi moaned then pulled her blanket off her bed. Reisen woke up and saw Tewi smiling at her.<p>

"Are you ready to meet Mario again?" Tewi asked.

Reisen jumped off her bed.

"Yay! Today is the day!" she said joyfully.

Tewi looked at Reisen's pink shirt and shorts for pajamas.

"You can't meet him like this! Go shower you dirty rabbit!" Tewi said as she picked Reisen up and threw her out the door. No one knows why, but she did. Reisen slid out the door running into Eirin carrying hot tea. The tea fell on the ground and the cup broke.

"Udongein! I get that your awake, but don't spoil my morning!" Eirin said as she picked up the broken cup and walked away.

"Sorry Reisen! Didn't mean to throw you that hard!" Tewi apologized.

"TEWI!" Reisen screamed.

Tewi jumped then ran out of her room and out of the mansion they were in. Reisen looked at her clothes and she ran to the bathroom. While she was running, she ran pass Kaguya drinking her tea.

"Morning!" Reisen yelled.

Kaguya just waved with a smile. She turned to look at Eirin, who was next to her drinking her tea.

"Let me guess, our universe and Mario's will collide again today?" Kaguya asked.

"Yep" Eirin replied.

"Has it been 7 months already?"

After a nice hot shower, Reisen dressed herself in a black business suit with a red tie over her white dress shirt, pink and purple shirt, a self-made Mario pin in her hair, and a necklace with a stone mushroom on it. She combed her long hair back and turned it into a pony tail, then she put brown shoes on. Reisen walked out to come upon Tewi, Kaguya, and Eirin sitting on a bench outside.

"How do you feel?" Kaguya asked.

"Like a BILLION bucks!" Reisen said joyfully.

* * *

><p>Mario walked out of his house with Luigi, Yoshi, and Link following him. Mario was holding a dozen roses and a carrot cake.<p>

"_This, shall, be the time-" _Luigi was singing until Link poked him in the butt with his Master Sword which caused him to jump in the air screaming in pain. He landed on the ground next to Link.

"We're not singing Luigi, we're not all teenagers" Link reminded Luigi.

Mario did a little spin as he started to walk faster. Leaving the other three to walk faster as well.

"It's been-a so long! I hope she hasn't forgotten about-a me!" Mario hoped.

Link turned to look at Luigi.

"On Valentine's Day too?" he asked.

"Well, it is-a very special holiday for the couples!" Luigi replied.

* * *

><p>Reisen skipped out of the mansion as Tewi, Eirin, and Kaguya followed her.<p>

"Are we singing?" Tewi asked.

"Heavens no!" Kaguya replied.

"Is Reisen running faster?" Eirin asked.

Reisen began to run as the others were having trouble keeping up.

"I get to see him again! I hope he didn't find someone else!" Reisen hoped.

Kaguya and Eirin stopped running as they catched they're breath. Tewi continued to pursue Reisen.

"Isn't this a wonderful Valentine's Day present?" Eirin asked.

"Well... what if she leaves us for him?" Kaguya asked.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Link?" Luigi asked.<p>

"I mean Reisen is such a nice girl, but what if Mario stopped helping the Mushroom Kingdom just to be with her?" Link wondered.

* * *

><p>"She wouldn't, I think" Eirin denied.<p>

"If Reisen doesn't help us out, nothing would be done..."

"Then it'll just be you and me with Tewi!" Eirin reminded.

"Oh god..."

* * *

><p>"Mario will forget about us!" Link screamed.<p>

"He wouldn't, then again he would..." Luigi wondered.

"He IS Mario!"

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable, we should split them up!" Eirin suggested.<p>

Kaguya agreed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Mario... but your princess is in another castle!" Luigi said.<p>

"That's a weird way to put it, but your right!" Link agreed.

Yoshi caught up to Mario.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi warned.

"Yoshi... that's-a crazy talk! Luigi and Link wouldn't do that!" he told the green being, "Nothing will ever separate me and this-a wonderful girl! Except rejection... but I-a doubt it!"

* * *

><p>"Reisen! Eirin and Kaguya doesn't want you to go through with this!" Tewi told Reisen.<p>

"Nonsense! They support me 100%! Until Mario says no... but I doubt that!" Reisen replied.

* * *

><p>From World 8, a distant but ugly castle stood on a pillar of volcanos. Bowser's castle was preparing for an event... for Mario. Bowser was moaning on his throne.<p>

"I can't believe you agreed to Mario, TO MARIO! for him and that stupid rabbit girl to be together HERE for dinner!" he moaned.

Kamek set up the table and the tableware.

"Not until the evening my lord!" Kamek replied.

Bowser leaned back on his chair and he continued to moan, "Are we getting something for this?"

"Nope... but it is Valentine's Day!" he answered.

Bowser stood up and picked up Kamek.

"I hate you, SO MUCH" he groaned.

"And I love you too my lord!" Kamek replied as he hugged his head.

Bowser dropped the Magikoopa.

"Just get back to work and leave me alone!" Bowser groaned.

* * *

><p>Mario looked over the window to Luigi's Coffee Shop and saw Reisen at a table by herself. He straightened his tie and he opened the door to see Luigi standing there.<p>

"Hey Mario! Just-a checking on you!" he said.

"Luigi, thanks, but I would like to get-a in now!" Mario said as Luigi blocked his path.

"Ahh Mario! You silly man! TIME TO GO-A HOME!" he said as he grab Mario on his arm. Mario shook Luigi off and he walked inside.

Reisen's ears sprung up as she saw Mario walk through the door.

"MARIO!" she screamed as she ran towards Mario and gave him a huge hug, almost knocking him on the ground. Mario hugged her back as the two were exchanging they're warmth to each other.

"I missed you!" she sobbed.

"I missed you-a too!" Mario replied crying.

* * *

><p>"Since when did you own a coffee shop?" Link asked Luigi as the two and Yoshi were looking at the couple inside through the window.<p>

"I dunno. Nintendo doesn't tell me anything anymore!" Luigi sobbed.

"Why... they really missed each other!" Link said, "I feel bad trying to split them up!"

"Same here!" Luigi said.

Link turned around to face Luigi.

"Now... what are they going to do today?"

"Mario is going to take her to Pinna Park, Hyrule Fields, Mushrise Park, PokePark, and Bowser's Castle for dinner!" Luigi answered.

"Then we must plan!" a voice said.

Link, Luigi, and Yoshi turned around to see Eirin, Kaguya, and Tewi staring at them.

"I'll buy it" Luigi replied.

"We need Reisen around the place!" Kaguya told Link.

"And we need Mario helping the kingdom!" Link replied.

Tewi stood on Yoshi.

"Then it's settled! We plan for tonight and sabortage their dinner!" Tewi yelled.

"Great!" Luigi said.

Link got between everyone.

"Let's go to my tree to plan, then we will know each other a bit" Link demanded.

"You live in a tree?" Kaguya asked Link.

"Shut up"

* * *

><p>After a long conversation about each other, everyone understood the situation and prepared for what was ahead. Luigi, Link, and Tewi agreed to spy on the couple in Gelato Beach as the rest prepared the "treat" for the couple at Bowser's castle.<p>

"Good luck on your task!" Link told Kaguya.

"You too Link!" she replied.

* * *

><p>Mario was walking with Reisen on the beach holding hands. They had their shoes off to feel the sand between their toes. The sun was setting from a fine day. After a long day of riding roller coasters, getting chased by Goombas and swinging by Lon Lon Ranch, Mario and Reisen decided to hang out on the Gelato Beach. Who knew this place would look better in the sunset than Sirena Beach, Mario thought. They both had their shoes off to feel the sand between their toes, and the warm golden sand was quite relaxing. Reisen turned to look at him as she had her hands on his arms.<p>

"Today has been quite magical" she whispered loud enough for Mario to here. They both stopped walking as the sunset was beaming on them with yellow and orange colors in the warm sand. They both put their hands on each other's waists.

"It would be wonderful if I can feel this way forever" Reisen told Mario.

Mario blushed a lot as he tried to find something to say. Do I compliment her eyes? her personality? Everything about her is beautiful! he thought.

Reisen blushed as she got closer to Mario.

"Thanks my little hero!" she said as Mario forgot she can read his mind.

Mario got closer to her as they were face to face. It was a surprise on how Mario was feeling. He never felt this way around Princess Peach as she always turn him away. But now he was with a girl from the moon, she was proven to be better than the princess. She had everything he ever wanted from a girl, and now he was holding her in his arms. She rested her head on his face as her nose was touching his. Reisen closed her eyes as she kissed his pink lips with her moist red lipstick ones causing him to close his eyes. The two stood there kissing each other.

From a distance, Luigi was sitting in the Sand Cabana watching them from a long distance with a pair of binoculars. He didn't feel that it's right to split the two up. A female Noki served him a small Mushroom smoothe.

"Luigi, why are you watching your brother?" the blue-shelled Noki asked.

Luigi threw the binoculars out of the cabana as it smack a Pianta on the side of the face next to the cabana. The Pianta fell of his chair and spelled his drink on his wife and kids.

"I don't-a have binoculars!" Luigi denied.

The Pianta cut the festivity short as he walked in the cabana.

"Who threw these binoculars at me?! Was it YOU Mr. Important Man?" the Pianta asked.

Luigi got scared and he ran out of the Cabana. He hid in the trees to avoid his brother seeing him. He made a run for it in the Surf Cabana where Link and Tewi were working at the back counter. Link was cleaning some glasses as he was serving the Piantas and Nokis at back with Tewi.

"So... what did you find out?" Tewi asked as she sat on the counter.

"Oh yeah, they-a love each other" Luigi replied, "and I saw them kiss, and now I don't want to split them up anymore!"

Tewi blinked a couple of times.

"New Super Luigi U" she said.

"Okay... what's the plan?" Luigi asked.

Link came back and he was covered with spaghetti.

"Stupid little kids..." Link grunted then stop to face Luigi, "Kaguya is preparing something tonight. And the best part is Bowser agreed for her to become one of his chefs!"

"Wonderful!" Luigi said joyfully, "as long as he doesn't know about Kaguya being a princess!"

* * *

><p>Kamek was opening the door to the castle to see Kaguya, Eirin, and Yoshi standing in front of it.<p>

"Welcome! Come inside! They'll be coming in 10 minutes! COME COME!" he commanded as the tree went inside. Luigi, Link, and Tewi ran inside after.

"LATE!" Kamek yelled as he saw the three. He wasn't aware that they weren't suppose to be there.

Luigi ran up to Kaguya who was already in the kitchen.

"So... what do you-a have for the couple of tonight?" Luigi asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait" she answered.

Kamek ran inside the kitchen.

"THEY'RE HERE!" he yelled.

The Koopa Guards lowered the door to let Mario and Reisen. Bowser was standing in their path.

"Thanks again for letting me and the woman dine here" Mario told Bowser.

Bowser just moaned, "Follow me".

The two followed Bowser as they made their way in the dining room. The room was large and decorated with stone Bowser statues with red rugs on the ground. The table had a white cloth over it with tableware organized from spoon, fork, and knife. Mario pulled Reisen chair for her.

"Thank you" she said as she sat down. Mario pushed in the chair and sat in his on the other side. Bowser walked in the kicthen to see Luigi, Link, Yoshi, Kaguya, Eirin, and Tewi inside.

"What are you guys doing here? Are we having a quadruple date or something? Get out!" Bowser commanded, "I invited the pink shirt... not Santa's elf or the Green Reimu".

"I'm-a Luigi! Not Green Mario- wait... Reimu?"

"OOOPS!" Bowser yelled as he facepalmed, "I thought you were someone else... but... what are you guys doing here?"

_One long story_ _later_

"You heartless jerks..." Bowser replied, "I'm evil and all... but COME ON! Even I know that's too far!"

"But we-a need Mario!" Luigi plead.

Bowser pointed at his face, "Does it look like I care?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled.

"Shut it animal!" Bowser yelled.

"We think it's for the best to separate these two..." Kaguya said, "We will miss them too much if they leave our lives".

"But Life will still go-a on, will it not?" Mario asked as everyone turned to look at him. He was standing with Reisen.

"I understand you guys love us so much, but once in a while, people will come and go" he continued.

Luigi stepped forward.

"But what about the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom?" Luigi asked.

"What about them? They took advantage of me for-a years. I'm putting my-a foot down! I'm doing what I-a want now" Mario replied, "I'll still save them just not all the-a time! Now I'm with someone who understands me, loves me for who I am".

Eirin went up to Reisen.

"Kaguya needs your help, you wouldn't abandon her!" Eirin said.

"But I won't! I'll still be around, just not as often..." she replied.

"You won't leave us! Are you?" Tewi asked.

Reisen stayed quiet looking down, but Mario stood in front of her facing Tewi and Eirin.

"How about you respect her-a decision?" Mario yelled, "We want to be together and we wanted you-a guys to respect our-a opinions".

Everyone got silent.

"So you DO care for this woman!" a Swooper yelled. His orange body reminded Mario that it's Swan (read previous story).

"I knew from day one you had somethin for this girl!" Swan yelled as Mario looked down.

"Okay, I-a do! And I love-a her!" Mario yelled, "I'll even tell her that, and she'll say something the princess NEVER replys".

Mario turned to face Reisen and her red eyes.

"I love you" he said.

Reisen smiled, "I love you too!" she said as she kissed Mario.

Everyone, but Bowser, cheered.

"Okay... so... does that mean you guys are leaving?" Bowser asked with a smile.

"We just got here! Let's all have dinner!" Kamek suggested.

"What?" Bowser gasped.

Everyone, except Bowser, agreed.

"Let's-a GO!" Mario yelled as everyone followed him to the dining room. Bowser stood there. He sat on the ground by himself. Shortly, Kamek was attacked by an orange bandicoot. The animal turned around to face Mario. This made Mario face the rest.

"Were you guys planning to use Crash Bandicoot to split us apart?" Mario asked.

Kaguya scratched her head as Crash smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bowser sat on the ground with his hand on his cheek.<p>

"Maybe it's time that I get a girlfriend..." Bowser told himself.

"Your Bowser right?" a voice asked.

Bowser turned around to see a girl with a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a red eye in the center of it, short green skirt, big green ribbon, long brown hair, a white cape, and a board-looking object AS her right arm. Bowser stood up to face this being.

"Uhh... Hi" Bowser replied, "I don't know how you got here... but-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm Utsuho Reiuji, and I need your help" she replied.

Bowser jumped.

"Muh-My help?" he said nervously.

"Well I do need a handsome king to help this poor girl rule this kingdom" Utsuho said.

Bowser blushed and laughed.

"Well well, looks like I fit your criteria!" Bowser yelled smiling.

He put his arm out, but she flew and sat on his neck/shell.

"Allow me to show you around the castle!" Bowser suggested.

"Well certainly!" she replied.

Hey, the bad guy needs a happy ending too.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**- Dark Bones 2014**


End file.
